


Tangled Up Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione enjoys some time in bed with her Avengers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Tangled Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo Square G3: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. Also written for Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms - PWP. Just a one-shot, so enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Steve kissed his way down Hermione’s neck, enjoying the soft moans that she was making. His hands roamed her body, teasing and caressing her. 

“We should wait for Tony,” she murmured, knowing that he’d be coming up from the lab any moment.

“He won’t mind if we get started,” Steve assured her before nipping at her neck. "Besides, I know he said he'd be finished in a moment, but you know how easily he gets distracted down there."

Hermione moaned, knowing that Steve was right. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him close as she kissed him passionately.

Tony entered the bedroom a few moments later, unsurprised to see his two partners in bed already. Steve and Hermione were locked in a passionate embrace, seemingly unaware of Tony’s presence in the room. He watched them for a few moments, his cock hardening with each passing moment. 

Not wanting to miss out any longer, he cleared his throat, startling them both. “Couldn’t wait for me?” he asked, a small smirk on his face. Undressing, he made his way to the bed.

Hermione looked up, smiling when she saw him. “Well, come on, love,” she whispered huskily, her hand reaching out towards him. “Don't miss out any longer.” She licked her lips in anticipation, her heated gaze roaming his body.

Tony took her hand and allowed his small witch to pull him onto the bed. Tony gave Hermione a brief kiss before leaning over her to kiss Steve.

“Sorry I’m late,” Tony apologised. “You know how it is… Especially when you both leave me unsupervised down there.” He grinned.

“Oh, I know,” Steve murmured, grinning at his lover. "It's why I had no qualms about starting without you." 

The three of them made themselves comfortable in the bed, Hermione lying between her two lovers.

“You know, I love having you both here,” she said softly. "I don't mean to get sappy, but I love you both and I'm so glad you let me into your lives and home."

While working with the Avengers team, Hermione had grown close to both Tony and Steve. The other Avengers had been wary of her magic, but her two lovers had accepted her almost immediately. They both made her feel welcome and a part of the team. As time passed, Hermione got to know Steve and Tony better, and eventually, their relationship grew to include her. It took some time for them to adjust to a triad relationship, but they managed. The three of them had been together for a year now and couldn’t be happier.

“Well, now that you’re here,” Hermione said, her hands ran up Tony’s chest teasingly, “Why don’t we have some fun?”

Tony kissed her, cupping her face lightly as he pulled her close to him. Hermione arched up into him, moaning into the kiss.

Steve, not one to be left out, began to plant small kisses along the back of Hermione’s neck. He unclasped her bra and pulled the soft material away. His hands crept up her sides and moved to the front, cupping her now bare breasts.

Tony ground his hips against Hermione's body, already wanting more. He couldn’t wait to be inside her.

Hermione groaned at the sensations. Tony’s hand slipped between her legs, gently rubbing her already sensitive clit as Steve’s hands palmed at her breasts. Being between the two of them was almost too much at some moments… it was pure heaven.

Steve ran his fingers over her nipples, teasing them before pinching gently. Hermione gasped, her head rolling back. Steve took the opportunity to kiss the exposed side of her neck. He groaned in want.

Tony, hearing Steve’s groan, looked up. He smirked at his lover before roughly griping him by the hair. Pulling him closer, Tony claimed Steve's lips in a passionate kiss. The two pressed closer together, trying to get a better angle to kiss while Hermione writhed between them. 

“Please,” she panted, her voice full of desire. “I need to feel you both.”

“With pleasure,” Steve said, nibbling at her ear. His hand moved down her back, caressing her plump arse cheeks.

Tony moved down on the bed so her breasts were now in front of his face. He flicked his tongue over her nipple as his hands gripped her waist. He slipped his hand between her legs once more and groaned when he felt her wetness. 

“She’s so wet,” Tony murmured, running his finger up and down her slit.

“Is our tempting witch ready?” Steve asked, kissing Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione squirmed between them. “Please,” she begged, looking between them both. "Please, Tony, Steve."

Steve gave her arse a firm slap. “On your knees then,” he commanded.

She eagerly obeyed, getting on all fours. Tony moved to the front of her, stroking his cock as he watched her with lust in his eyes.

“She’s so wet,” Steve murmured, from behind her. He rubbed his cock along her slit. Without warning, he pushed his cock deep inside her, earning a cry of pleasure from Hermione. She whimpered as he began to thrust into her.

Hermione, knowing that Tony did not want to be left out, lowered her head to his cock. She wrapped her lips around his length, doing her best to pleasure him while Steve pounded into her from behind.

“Mione, love,” Tony murmured, tangling his hand into her wild curls as her mouth bobbed up and down his shaft.

Steve gave her arse a squeeze, causing Hermione to moan. Tony growled at the vibrations on his cock, his hips bucking, trying to find a rhythm with her mouth.

“Christ,” Steve cursed, watching as Tony got sucked off. He increased his thrusts, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Tony, sensing that the three of them were nearing their completions, pushed Hermione’s head away. Steve withdrew from her, causing Hermione to hiss in displeasure. Steve’s arms wrap around her waist, flipping her onto her back. She scooted back on the bed, knowing what was to come next. Her eyes flashed hungrily.

Steve lowered his face between her legs. His tongue darted out, licking her from her arse all the way to her clit. One of his fingers slid inside of her, another digit joining moments later. Steve pleasured her, chuckling as her breathing became heavy and her eyes fluttered close. She was close.

Tony stood behind Steve, watching his lovers as he stroked his own cock. Steve shifted so his arse was now in the air, presenting it to Tony. Swiftly grabbing lube, he prepared it before pushing his finger into Steve’s arse, wriggling slightly to get past the tight ring of muscle. "Yes," Tony groaned with want.

Steve moaned into Hermione, causing her to arch against the vibration. “Oh, gods,” she hissed breathlessly. "Yes, right there!"

“Tony, take me already,” Steve panted, lifting his head. He looked over his shoulder, silently pleading with Tony. Tony, unable to hold back any longer, buried himself to the hilt into Steve.

“Ugh, yes," Steve groaned. He grabbed at Hermione and tried to pull her closer to him. Hermione, understanding his intention, scooted herself closer. She reached down and grabbed Steve's cock, stroking it.

Tony gripped Steve’s hips as he continued to pound into him. The sight of his lovers beneath him was almost too much. He felt himself grow closer to completion.

“Hermione,” Steve moaned. “Tony, please!” The feel of them both drove him into insanity. His cock twitched and he came like he never had before, spilling his come all over Hermione’s hand. He cries out Tony’s name, urging his lover to his own orgasm.

Tony came with a cry, his back arching in pleasure. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed onto the bed, groaning. “Shit," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Language," Steve chided cheekily. He resumed his place between Hermione’s legs. He knew she was close so it wouldn’t be long until she cried out his name. His mouth ravaged her, alternating between biting and licking at her clit.

Hermione moaned, her hands twisting into Steve’s hair. She tugged on it roughly, crying out his name.

Tony reached out, both of his hands coming to cup her breasts. He roughly flicked both of her nipples, murmuring her name over and over, encouraging her to come.

Hermione came with a start, crying out as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She moaned both of their names as if it were some sort of sacred prayer. “Steve… Tony… Steve… Tony.”

Eventually, her body went limp as she came down from her high. Steve moved up the bed and put his arms around Hermione. Tony joined them seconds later.

The three of them lay close together, unable to tell where one of them ended and the other began. As their breathing began to even out, Hermione let out a content sigh.

“I don’t think I could ever tire of this,” Steve admitted after a few seconds.

Hermione laughed. “I don’t think I could either.” She kissed them each lovingly.

“You what I will never tire of,” Tony said after a moment. “Your hair.” He twirled his finger around one of her curly strands. “It’s so… lively. It has a mind of its own.”

Hermione laughed. "My hair is a mess, I don't know why you both love it so much." 

“It’s a beautiful mess, absolutely perfect,” Steve said, reaching up to play with a strand of her hair as well. “I love it, too."

“I love it more,” Tony said teasingly. He looked into Steve’s blue eyes and found they were also filled with mirth.

“Calm down, boys,” Hermione said. “There’s plenty of wild hair to go around.” She laughed, knowing that everything was a pissing contest with her two lovers. "I do need to shower, though, so which one of you two loves my hair enough to wash it?" 

"Me," Tony said quickly. 

"As long as I get to condition it," Steve said quickly. 

Hermione kissed them both. "You'll have to fight over who combs it then."

Steve looked at Tony. "Race you to the bathroom?" 

Tony took off, Steve scrambling after him. Laughing, Hermione followed the two of them to the bathroom, knowing she was lucky enough to have not just one, but two, men who would pamper her by washing and combing her hair. 

_Now that's true love_ , she thought to herself happily.


End file.
